harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Fenrir Greyback
"Fenrir Greyback is, perhaps, the most savage werewolf alive today. He regards it as his mission in life to bite and to contaminate as many people as possible; he wants to create enough werewolves to overcome the wizards. Voldemort has promised him prey in return for his services. Greyback specialises in children... Bite them young, he says, and raise them away from their parents, raise them to hate normal wizards."-Remus Lupin speaking in regards to Greybacks savage behavior Biography Fenrir Greyback is a werewolf notorious for attacking children and teens. Greenback is a leader in the werewolf community and strived to infect as many muggle and magical people with lycanthropy it hopes to build an army strong enough to over throw the wizarding community. During the mid 1960's Death Eaters began recruiting all Dark Creatures that were being mistreated to their causes to overthrow the Ministry of Magic. Greyback and his army of werewolf would often side with the Dark Lords of the era but where never considered Death Eaters as they where never branded with the mark. Lord Voldemort never wished to brand the werewolf or Greyback as he himself was also prejudices against them over their lycanthropy. Despite Voldermorts own prejudice Greyback continued to work with Voldemort and do his biddings in scaring others with fear for their children lives. During 1964 after the death of two muggle children, Greyback was brough in to be questioned before the Ministry of Magic. Due to the inadequacy and ill-maintenance of the Werewolf Registry,the Ministry was not a 100 percent sure of Greenbacks status as a werewolf. Greenback pretend to be a muggle amazed by the room full of wizards and seeing as he did not carry a wand. The ministry believed Greyback's story of him being a muggle and replied by the death of the kids, for the exception of John Lupin who suggested keeping Greenback in custody until the full moon the next day. Greyback began tasting John,which lend to a nasty argument between the two gentlemen. After John was escorted out of the court room, Greenback was sentenced to a memory wipe by a ministry worker that he over powered. Greyback infected Remus Lupin at the young age of 6 years old with lycanthrophy after Remus' father John Lupin insulted the werewolf community by saying that "they deserve nothing less than death as they cannot contribute to the wizarding society." Through out Remus' school years Greyback would sometimes monitor him and his classmates as the attended Hogshead. Physical Appearance Fenrir was a large and vicious-looking man with dark black hair and a beard. He has pointed teeth and long yellow nails. Personality and Traits Fenrir,having a forsaken his humanity long ago,is driven by his namilistice headonism. He enjoys canniballisn and eating human flesh. Relationships Family Not much is known about their family. Magical Abilities and Skills *Not much is known about their magical abilities. *Duelling- Skilled in disarming and blocking attacks *Nonverbal magic- cast spells *Physcial strength- Incredibly stron and reillent. Gallery Greyback Category:Marauders Era Category:Death Eaters